


Seven Minutes

by theanonymousj



Series: Fire Emblem Musings [5]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, M/M, Making Out, No Smut, Spin the Bottle, Underage Drinking, Well - Freeform, it just kinda fades to black as per
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 11:32:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11736198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theanonymousj/pseuds/theanonymousj
Summary: The troupe plays seven minutes in heaven. Takumi gets paired with his sworn enemy, and Felicia with her best friend.





	Seven Minutes

The pounding bass thrummed through the teenagers’ bodies as they sat on Xander’s living room floor, the formation resembling a circle as drunken as it’s participants, and at the centre was an empty wine bottle. The rules of the game were simple: the bottle was spun by one person, the neck of the bottle would point to another, and the pair would be locked in Camilla’s darkened closet for seven minutes. Oh, and unless you were paired with a sibling, you had to kiss.

Hana giggled as Leo and Niles came back into the main room, Leo getting a round of cheers as he showed off the purple hickey stamped on his throat. Several others in the circle also had hickeys from Niles, who predictably was whoring himself out for the evening to whoever crossed his path. For Leo to let himself get so marked up though, that was serious news. What would his father say if he saw the bruise? What would Xander say?

Xander said nothing for a moment, clapping his little brother on the back as he rejoined the circle with a hearty laugh.

“I think, Leo, that you’ve had too much to drink to play this game any longer.”

Even if they wanted to, no one protested on Leo’s behalf. Xander’s word was often final.

“But I get to spin now!”

Leo reached for the bottle and spun it hard, and the group’s eyes darted about the circle as it turned. Rotation by rotation it began to slow down, the friction of the carpet getting the better of the smooth glass. It stopped pointing directly opposite Leo, and through slightly blurred vision he followed the line to… Takumi.

Takumi sighed. He’d played this game so many damn times but he’d never actually been picked before. And really Leo was the last person in the room (maybe the world) that he would want to be paired with. The group looked to Takumi, waiting for some kind of response from him, but all he did was take another swig of his beer, praying Hinoka wouldn’t hear about this.

“How about it Takumi?” Someone whistled as Leo did his best to seduce Takumi, and despite slurring his words he did sound relatively sexy. Well, sexy-ish.

After a long pause, Takumi shrugged. He stood up and started walking towards Camilla’s room, hoping the dark room had hidden the heat rising in his cheeks. He was trying his damndest to play it cool, but he couldn’t help the swell of emotions; expectation, disgust, anger, and… maybe just a hint of arousal that only served to disgust him further.

When he reached the door of the bedroom Leo was magically behind him, wiggling his eyebrows in what he hoped looked like confidence. With yet another sigh Takumi led them through to the closet and shut the door. For a few moments there was only darkness and two sets of lungs.

“So. It’s expected that we, you know…”

Takumi looked at Leo’s silhouette, glad his features were obscured by the dark as heat rose to his cheeks. Leo gave an exasperated sigh.

“It’s a one time offer Takumi: you and me.”

“I don’t want to.”

Leo raised his hands in defeat and turned towards the door, “fine, but I’m saying you chickened out.”

There was a tense pause, then Takumi placed a firm hand on Leo’s shoulder and pulled him back into the closet space, “You will say no such thing.”

“Then kiss me, big boy.”

Takumi flinched at the nickname, wondering what had gotten into Leo (probably a whole lot of booze), then leaned in and kissed him on the lips.

“That all you’ve got?”

Not one to back down from a challenge, Takumi leaned in again and kissed him properly, tongues and all. He tugged roughly on Leo’s lips.

Leo moaned.

Feeling experimental he began kissing down Leo’s neck, eliciting little gasps, then he bit down on the already bruised skin and began sucking. Leo became _much_ louder, voicing encouragements and instructions between moans – and more surprisingly Takumi found himself giving in to these demands. Takumi found he was enjoying himself. He let his hands roam under Leo’s shirt and across the hot skin of his back, fingers running over his shoulder blades, his bony spine, the small of his back to the waistband of his jeans-

“You’re getting pretty frisky.”

Takumi paused, backing up a bit, “Are you complaining?”

Leo smirked, not that Takumi could see, “I was under this delusion that you hated me.”

He backed off completely now, letting go of Leo altogether, “Then fuck this, you can get yourself off.”

“You… you were going to get me off?”

Takumi muttered something under his breath, smoothing out his shirt and pushing himself against the wall to put as much space as possible between the two of them.

“Sorry, I missed that.”

“I didn’t say anything,” he denied.

“Bitch please, spit it out.”

“Okay,” said Takumi, somewhat darkly, “I said I still would get you off if you behaved yourself.”

Leo grinned, “Oh yeah?”

Takumi moved in on him, pushing him up against the shelves and leaning into his lips, “ _if._ ”

One or the other of them closed the distance between them and the kiss resumed, Leo’s wrists now pinned above his head by one of Takumi’s hands, the other flat against Leo’s chest pushing him back into the stacks of Camilla’s clothes. The kiss became heated, the two of them lost in the moment, lost in each other.

Scarred by the image she’d stumbled across, Felicia quietly tiptoed out of Camilla’s room, succeeding in not being noticed. As she shut the door behind her she heard Leo moan something truly depraved, something she’d rather not have heard. Quickly she walked away, rejoining the circle with a look of pure shock on her face, “I think it best we don’t disturb Leo and Takumi just yet.”

“But it’s been seven-“

“I think they want us to carry on without them, actually! Shall I spin?”

**Author's Note:**

> Please validate me with kudos and comments, thanks for reading.


End file.
